The present invention relates to a reference voltage generation circuit, a display driver circuit, a display device, and a method for generating a reference voltage.
A decrease in size and an increase in resolution have been demanded for a display device represented by an electro-optical device such as a liquid crystal device. In particular, a liquid crystal device realizes a decrease in power consumption and has been generally used for portable electronic equipment. In the case where a liquid crystal device is used as a display section of a portable telephone, image display with a rich color tone due to an increase of number of grayscale levels is required.